The Zoo
by robinsama
Summary: A sequel to "The Dreadful Place Called the Vet" made it pg13 just to be safe. R&R Please!
1. Fazoo?

Hi everyone! Wow its been a while since I even thought about making a second fic! Anyways here it is, yup you guessed it! its a sequel to the Dreadful place called the Vet! Yay! Well there you have it so enjoy!

Disclaimer: blah, blah, I don't own inuyasha and everyone knows it.

>

The Zoo

Kagome: ok Inuyasha lets go or we'll be late!

Inuyasha: I aint goin through that well again!

Kagome: don't be silly! Last time was your fault for getting drunk and running all over butt naked!

Inuyasha: oh ya, but still I aint going!

(kagome grabs inuyasha and drags him to the edge of the well when someone fell out of the bushes)

kouga: owww, who put that tree there!

(Looks aroud)

Kouga: Hi Kagome!

Kagome: eh, hello kouga (haha perfect timing)

Inuyasha: go dig yourself a grave Kouga!

Kouga: ummmm, no thanks

(Silence)

Kouga: so where are you and smelly over there going?

Kagome: oh were going to the zoo

Kouga: akazoo?

Kagome: a zoo

Kouga: fazoo?

Inuyasha: no a suzoo

Kagome: a zoo

Kouga: what the hell is a fazoo?

Inuyasha: beats me

Kagome: A ZOO!

Kouga: oh a fazoo

(Anime fall)

Kagome: ya a "fazoo"

Inuyasha: yup just me and kagom-

Kouga: can I come? I never been to a fazoo before

Kagome: uh, sure

and with that said they jump through the well and so begins the torcher erm fun hehehe

Kagome: ok guys ready?

Kouga: (looks around) oh no not this place!

Inuyasha: yup, this place

Kouga: this place!

Inuyasha: ya, its this place

Kouga: the place!

Inuyasha: yes, this place

Kouga: NNNNNNOOOOOOO-

Inuyasha: YYYYYEEEEEEAAAAA-

2 hours later

Kouga:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Inuyasha: EEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Kagome: ...are you done now?

Kouga: Yup! Lets go!

Inuyasha: are we going the dam metal box again? (Car)

Kagome: no, because last time was a disaster

Inuyasha: good, sooo... are we walking?

Kagome: yup!

and so now they are walking along a sidewalk

Kagome: Its such a nice day today! Nothing could possibly go wrong!

Just then a car passes

Guy driving: OH MY GOD THAT GUY HAS DOG EARS!

guy swerves and crashes into the light pole near them

Inuyasha: HOLY SHIT!

Kouga: you can say that again

Inuyasha: HOLY SHIT!

Kouga: I didn't mean it literally

Inuyasha: Oh

Kagome: oh my god are you ok?

Guy kicks the door open and runs over to Inuyasha

Guy: YOU HAVE FUZZY DOG EARS!

Inuyasha: ya, I know

Guy: ...

Inuyasha: ...

Guy: can I-

Inuyasha: no

Guy: but I just-

Inuyasha: NO YOU GAY FAG NO YOU CAN"T TOUCH MY EARS! MINE!

Guy: Dam I wrecked my car for nothing then! Now my moms gonna kill me!

Kagome: whow, whow, whow, you did what!

Guy: I crashed so I could touch his ears

Inuyasha: really?

Guy: ya, so can I?

Inuyasha: hell no!

Guy: (sigh)

Kagome: you could have parked you know

Guy: ya I know, I just don't know how

Kagome: ok, so your driving and don't know how to park!

Guy: ya I stole my moms car and now its wrecked

fals to his knees crying

Kagome: well... good luck to you then

Runs away from the crazy car stealing, fuzzy ear touching maniack

Kouga: uh o

Kagome: what

Kouga: uh o!

Kagome: (now getting frustrated) WHAT!

Kouga: I gotta peee!

Kagome: great... ok lets find a bathroom

(looks around)

Kagome: theres one! Ok go inside and uh, pee

kouga runs inside and stares at the toilets

Kouga: ah shit what the hell are these? I GOTTA PEEEEEEEEEEE!

what will kouga do in desperation of having to pee? Find out in the next chap. When I decide post it!

>

well for those of you curious as to why I'm making a sequel, I was reading my old reviews and I came across my most recent review and it said "Please, please, please write another funny fic like this one!" so everyone give a big THANK YOU to Waterdragon1111! And another big THANK YOU to all who reviewed in the last fic! I reread every single review! So I hope you enjoy this fic as much as the last one!


	2. Fazoo!

Hello again! Thank you for reviewing! Here is the next chap for you all, enjoy!

>>>

Fazoo!

In the bathroom

Kouga: I GOTTA PEEEEEE!

Outside the bathroom

Inuyasha: Did you hear something?

Kagome: huh? No.

Inuyasha: oh, I must be hearing things

In the bathroom

(Kouga looks around frantically all the while trying not to piss himself)

Kouga: How the hell do you use this thing!

back outside

Inuyasha: sure is a long piss

Kagome: ya, I wonder if hes ok

Inuyasha: who cares!

bathroom

Kouga: ok here goes nothing

(Decides to pee on the toilet rather then in it)

Kouga: ahhhhh, much better

(Walks out of the bathroom)

Kouga: ok im ready!

Kagome: ok lets be on our way then.

later the Janitor walks into the bathroom

(Looks at the toilet)

Janitor: ...

back with inuyasha and the others

kagome: finally we made it to the zoo!

Inuyasha: this place smells funny

kagome: duh, it's a zoo

Kouga: you mean a fazoo

Kagome: no, a zoo

Kouga: fazoo

Kagome: zoo

Kouga: fazoo

Kagome: Gah! Fine! It's a fazoo!

Kouga: Thats what I've been trying to tell you!

Kagome: what ever lets go in

they go into the zoo

Kagome: ok where do you guys want to go first?

Inuyasha: ummmmm, whats in a fazoo? (Zoo)

Kagome: animals...

Inuyasha: what the hell is a aminamal?

Kagome: a animal is kinda like a demon, minus all the freaky looking stuff like 2 heads

Inuyasha: oh, I better get rid of them before they attack someone

Kagome: No! They are much nicer then demons, umm remember buyo? He is a animal

Inuyasha: oh, ok now I get it

Kagome: good, uhhh wheres kouga!

at the wolf facility

Kouga: what the hell are wolfs in here for?

(Looks at the poor wolfs trapped in the cage and sees a gate)

Kouga: A gate! Don't worry I'll free you, you poor helpless wolfs!

(Runs over and rips the gate off the hinges and all the wolfs run out)

Kouga: BE FREE! Muahahaha!

(People scream in terror as the wolfs run by)

back where inuyasha and kagome are

Inuyasha: what the hell is a wolf doing here! It must have come through the well!

Kagome: no, we have wolfs here too, but its supposed to be in a cage.

(The whole pack goes running by)

Kagome: something tells me kouga let them out

Inuyasha: that idiot

Kagome lets go find him

meanwhile at the zoo office

Zoo person: what! Someone let the wolfs out? Ok send people out to catch them and put them back, look for the person who did it too.

>>>

wow this one took a while to write, sorry. ;

Well I hope it was worth the wait for you and I'll try my best to hurry with the next chap.


End file.
